A New Start
by Mellowberry
Summary: Set at the beginning of the 5 year jump from when Lassen was defeated to the naming of Ishtar's kids. This is my idea of what happened during these 5 years and a bit beyond that... Rated T for some language. Story made for Darres and Ishtar fans. R&R!


Chapter 1

Ishtar glanced outside of the carriage window, taking one last look at Razenia- at least so she hoped. She grew to hate the place, since both Yujinn/Yuujel and Duzell had died here.

_Duzell..._ Ishtar thought painfully, closing her eyes tightly at the loss of her best friend. But she quickly chased the feeling away, sitting up straight with a determined look on her face. "There is no need to be sad," She told herself. "Later Duzell will reincarnate into this world again, as my son," She smiled cheerfully at the thought of that, hugging her legs tightly as the thought of sleeping with Darres in bed came up in her mind, letting out a small giggle.

_Speaking of Darres…_ Pulling back the curtain that covered the entry of the carriage she was in; she peered out, blinking rapidly as the sun glared at her through the opening. _Dammit…wrong side!_ She thought immediately as she turned to look through the other entrance. She knew that with this glaring sun her bodyguards would be on the other side of the carriage, seeking out whatever shade they could get out of it.

Ishtar's eyes brightened when she saw Darres, chatting with her other two bodyguards, Krai and Jill, as the rode of their horses, trotting alongside her coach. _It's boring all alone in this damn carriage. _Ishtar thought to herself. _Duzie's not here anymore and now I have no one to talk to anymore. _She felt a small stab of pain in her heart as she thought about Duzell but ignored it. _I'll see him once again._ She reminded herself as she opened the curtain again.

"Darres!" Ishtar called out. Darres looked up, said something quick to Jill and Krai, and nudged the horse closer to the carriage,

"Yes, your majesty?" Darres asked as he arched one eyebrow in curiosity.

"May you come in here with me? It's getting real damn boring in here," Ishtar replied as she pretended to be busy by checking her fingernails. _Damn, is that a chip right there? I need to repaint my nails once I get back to Pheliosta. _She turned her attention back to Darres and smiled when she noticed that both Jill and Krai were listening.

"Well…" Darres turned to Jill and Krai, Krai giving him a thumbs up.

"We'll be fine out here alone captain! If anything happened we'd give out a yell anyways and you'll be alerted! Besides," Krai leaned forward and whispered something in Darres' ear, causing Darres' cheeks to grow hot in embarrassment. "Well, with that being said, Captain, enjoy you're date!" Darres was just about to say something but Krai pushed him off of his horse. He stumbled a bit but still landed on his feet.

"I could have landed on my-" Darres was cut off as Ishtar pulled him into the stagecoach.

"Date, huh?" Ishtar questioned once Darres sat on the bench beside her. He reddened even more and didn't look at Ishtar. _He's so cute when he's embarrassed! _Ishtar giggled, her hand placed over her mouth.

"What?" Darres asked, still not looking at Ishtar.

"What?" Ishtar replied. _This is getting awkward…but I like it!_

"Nothing," Darres muttered, looking down at his hands. Ishtar watched him silently when suddenly a look of remembrance came across his face. "Back there when I was fighting Lassen, didn't you say that you had a whole story of explaining to tell me?" This time, Darres' eyes met Ishtar's, rather than looking somewhere else.

"Oh right, that," Ishtar placed a single finger on the side of her chin, a gesture to suggest that she was thinking. "But I think I'll tell you that story later once we're back in the castle, in my room…on my bed…" Ishtar secretly stole a look at Darres, smiling to herself when she noticed his cheeks getting red once again. "And that reminds me. Back there with that asshole Lassen, I remember that you told me there was something you wanted to tell me. Not a story, but just something."

When Ishtar glanced up at Darres again, she was confused when she saw his cheeks reddening again and when he turned away.

"I'll tell you when we're back at the castle," Darres mumbled, looking down at his hand as he played around with the cloth from the tip of his cape. Ishtar looked somewhat unsure and shrugged.

"Why? If it's just something short and to the point, then you might as well tell me now to get it out of the way," Ishtar stated simply, curious.

Darres shook his head. "If you're not telling me your story yet, then I won't tell you what I'm going to say to you yet."

Ishtar gazed up at Darres curiously but finally stopped. "Fine…"


End file.
